The River Of Tears Flows From My Pillow
by Eryku
Summary: Hi, I'm Emi. Is it just me or does life seem eternally horrible sometimes? What with the incident with Akira..Then Rage..I don't think I've ever cried so much in such an ammount of time.
1. The Start of a Living Nightmare

Note: Since the DDR characters don't exactly talk. I am going to make their personalities based upon their style/looks. So please..no flames about a character's personality  
  
_____________________________  
  
Ever wonder how things can go from bad to good to worse than before? *sighs* Yea,well I have. I'm Emi, pleased to meet you. I suppose you're wondering what happened to make me ask you that question, aren't you? Well I'll explain, but where to start?  
  
Well, it all happened last month. I was in home, in my room, dancing to my favorite dance music. I was a bit down, and dancing always cheers me up, you see. Anyway, as I said, I was dancing, when suddenly I heard the phone rang. I shut off my music, then ran to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?" I said  
  
"Hey, Emi, whats new? It's Rage"  
  
"Oh, Hiya Rage. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Listen, Do you want to go to the mall with Yuni, Akira, and I?"  
  
Now, I had to stop and think on this one. You see, I was never really sure about Akira. He just always seemed a bit stuck up to me. In fact he only seems NOT stuck up, when Yuni yells at him for doing something. Which is always a funny thing to see, When Yuni yells at Akira, he seems scared, it is so funny to see.Yuni, however, is my best friend, so I decided to go with them.  
  
"Emi? You there?" Rage said  
  
"Oh..Sorry. Yea, I'll go to the mall with you guys."  
  
"Sweet! So, want me to pick you up, or will you come down here and meet us at my place?"  
  
"Umm. Could you pick me up? I was just dancing and don't feel up to the walk."  
  
"Alright Emi, I'll come pick you up right away. Be ready."  
  
"Oki. Bye, Rage."  
  
"Seeya, Emi."  
  
We hung up, which was good. Don't get me wrong, I like Rage. It's just, I could hear Akira bragging to Yuni in the background. Oh, if you couldn't guess, Akira is Yuni's boyfriend. Ah, but you probably don't care, huh? Well, if you don't, It is crucial to my story, so you needed to know.  
  
Anyway, I got changed and all set to go, and guess what happens? I sit there waiting for an hour! Then, after the hour, I figured they stood me up, so I went to my room, and yes, I cried, I mean, how could Rage do that to me? I cried for about an hour then fell asleep.  
  
I woke up to the phone ringing, before I answered, I looked at the clock, it had been about 3 hours since i fell asleep. I answered the phone, I was sure it was Rage. I was all set to yell at him!  
  
"Hello?" I said  
  
"..Emi?" It was Rage, I was right. But he sounded like something was wrong.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yea, but first I gotta tell ya I'm sorry for standing you up, I didn't mean to."  
  
"What happened?" I was starting to get worried.  
  
"We-that is Yuni, Akira, and I-Were driving to pick you up. You know that rotary? The one just about 2 miles from my house?"  
  
"Yea.." That really disturbed me. That rotary never looked safe to me.  
  
"Well, we turned into the rotary, and some jerk almost hit us! I kinda flipped him off, which was really not nice, I know, but I was mad."  
  
"Ok. But that can't be what's wrong. Is it?"  
  
"No..Well, I basically disregarded that whole incident. We just started driving off again. about 5 minutes later, I see that same guy in my rear view mirror. He was moving pretty fast," Rage paused. I was starting to shake a little. He continued, "Before we knew it the asshole, rear ended us!" Rage paused again, i was terrified. He started up again, he sounded shakey, "Akira...wasn't wearing his safety belt...He is in the hospital right now..He...He is in a coma. That's why I didn't call you. I was too wrapped up in worrying about him, I forgot about you at first. i'm sorry."  
  
I started to cry uncontrollably. I was just thinking about how much iCouldn't stand him, and now he was in a coma. I was never really nice to him, What if he died thinking i couldn't stand him? Well, yea, I guess it is sorta true, but still. It's a horrible thing.  
  
Rage understood that I could barely talk, cuz I was crying so much, he tried to console me a little bit, then we hung up. I yet again went up to my room and cried into my pillow. I decided that the next day, I would go see Akira. I'll talk to him. Maybe his sub-counsious will hear me, I thought.  
  
It hadn't hit me until about 15 minutes of crying. Yuni. How was she handling this? I know she isn't as sensitive as me, but she is probably crying just as much, if not more. She really loved him. I decided, I would talk to Yuni tommorow, before I went to see Akira.  
  
So, you following my story so far? The sad thing is, this is just the bad. It gets worse. I'll pick up my story again later. It isn't an easy story to tell, Akira is still in the Coma to this day, but I probably shouldn't have told you that, it may ruin more of the story. Oh well, I'll finish up later on.  
  
___________________________________________________________________ Please Review! ^-^ I'm going to continue whether you like it or not! 


	2. The Rain of Humiliation

Well here is chapter 2. I hope this comes out good. ^-^ Please R+R. But most of all, ENJOY!  
  
By the way :chal mot'ae, The story is actually about Emi, but Akira does have a major role, doesn't he?  
  
=================  
  
Alright, I think I have my composure back. Where did I leave off? Oh, that's right. Akira..  
  
Well anyway, after all that, I went to sleep. Did I tell you that already? I'm sorry. In anycase, I had a dream while I was asleep. Well, actually it was a nightmare. I was at the mall, playing Dance Dance Revolution with Akira, Yuni, and Rage. We were all happy.  
  
At one point Yuni and Akira were playing, they had reached the final song. They chose B4U. They were dancing, and suddenly the machine blew up. Akira's head landed at my feet. His head looked up at me and said, "RUN AWAY, EMI! RUN NOW, WORRY ONLY ABOUT YOURSELF!"  
  
I was horrified, I grabbed hold of Rage's hand and ran out of the arcade. After that, my phone woke me up. I didn't know what was going to happen. Maybe I didn't want to. Anyway, the phone woke me up, so I went to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" I said  
"Emi?" It was Yuni, she sounded really depressed.  
"Yes, Yuni. It's me, Emi. Was there something you wanted?" I was trying to be strong, which isn't easy for me.  
"Umm..Yes. I was wondering. If you want to go to see Akira, with me?"  
She was definately fighting back tears, "Sure. To be perfectly honest, I was thinking of asking you the same later on," I replied.  
"Oh. Well okay. Can we leave around 10:30?"  
  
I looked at the clock, it was about 6:00. She must not have been able to sleep much. I can't say I blame her though. Would I have been able to sleep if- Nevermind what I was going to say. Anyway, I felt that 10:30 was reasonable so I told her that 10:30 was fine.  
  
"Okay, We'll meet at my house at 10:30, see you then, Emi. And thanks."  
"Your very very welcome, Yuni. Bye for now."  
"Bye."  
  
We hung up, then I went to get breakfast. I opened my cabinet only to find that I was out of cereal. So I went to the freezer, and I was out of frozen waffles too. With nothing for breakfast, I decided to walk to the store to buy some cereal. I took a shower, got dressed, then headed out to the store.  
  
I was walking down the sidewalk, on my way to the store. I got aout 3/4 of the way there, when it started to rain. Then the horror hit me. I was wearing a white shirt. I ran as fast as I could to get to the store with minimum water on my shirt, but it was no use, I even sliipped because the ground was so wet. I got drenched! Embarassing is an understatement. I turned around to walk home, I very well couldn't go to the store with a see- through shirt, and I couldn't run because I would slip again, and it hurt alot last time.  
  
So I was stuck walking around, in public, with a see-through shirt. Of course, it didn't take long for guys to notice. I started hearing whistles, catcalls, wolf howls, and that sort of thing. I heard guys saying things like, 'Hey baby!', 'looking good!', or 'Sexy!', and many other things like that. Funny how no guys notice me till they can see my body. Well, some guys do... Anyway, at one point some complete pig, came up behind me and smacked my butt! That was too much, I started to cry, and ran, I didn't care if I slipped. As I was running away, I hear everyone else, even the other guys, yelling at that one guy for smacking my butt. I didn't care though, I was already violated too much to care! I just kept running, crying, wanting the day to end, when it had barely started.  
  
Suddenly, while running, I ran into somebody by accident.  
  
Blushing, I said, "I-I'm sorry sir. Please Excuse me."  
"Emi, are you ok!?"  
  
I looked up, and for the first time all day, I saw a familiar face. It was Rage! I hugged him, cried into his shoulder, and explained everything to him. He took off his vest and let me wear it to cover myself up. He still had his shirt underneath it, but I know he would have given me his vest even if it was all he had. Rage likes to act cool and sometimes tough too, but he is really a good person at heart.  
  
Rage took me to his place to warm up, since it was just one block away from where we met. I was sitting on his couch, when guess what? He brought me some breakfast! Pancakes, bacon, and eggs. I wasn't much in the mood for bacon, but I ate all of the food anyway, and thanked him.  
  
"Rage. Thank you," is what I said.  
"It's no problem, Emi."  
"Maybe not, but you really saved me out there."  
"I suppose that's true, But how could I just leave you out there like that? I couldn't live with myself if I did. Besides, it isn't like I wa sout looking for someone who was in trouble. I just happened upon you," See? Trying to act cool. I didn't care though.  
  
Afterwards, he told me I could keep the vest. I smiled and thanked him. Then I looked at the clock. It was 10:00! I had to meet Yuni in 30 minutes!  
  
I guess Rage could tell, I was panicked, because he asked me.  
  
"Something wrong, Emi?"  
"Yes there is! I have to meet Yuni at her house in 30 minutes to go see Akira! If I'm late she'll be crushed!"  
"That is a problem. Yuni's house is almost an hour walk from here.. I'll drive you, is that ok?"  
"Sure. That'll be great!"  
  
So we got in the car, and he drove me to Yuni's house. Of course, we talked on the way. We talked about all sorts of things, but the topic that I liked most, was how long we've known each other. Since I was 7 and he was 9. He even reminded me of how I got my foot stuck in that hole while running from a skunk. I smelled for a week, but of all my friends, he didn't care. He still came to see me.  
  
Well, we got to Yuni's house, and I got out of the car. Before he drove off, I for some reason felt I had to tell him something.  
  
"Rage.."  
"Yea, Emi?"  
"While we were kids, you always looked out for me. Now to this day, When I'm 17-10 years later-You're still always here for me. I can't get over it. Thanks Rage. For always being there. It means alot to me."  
  
Rage just smiled and said, "I always will be," then he drove off, and I walked up to Yuni's door.  
  
I knocked on her door, and she opened it right away, as if she was at the door waiting for me.  
  
"Just in time, Emi! it's 10:28," Yuni said to me.  
I smiled and said, "Yea, I told you I'd be here."  
  
She smiled at me, and invited me into her house. I looked around her house, while she finished getting ready. She had alot of pictures of Akira and her, or just Akira alone, or Akira with his family. I started to feel worse for her. She came down, and then we left to walk to the hospital.  
  
Again, I gotta take a break. Cuz I'm a bit shakey about what is going to happen next. Yea, bad stuff happens, did you expect any less? It is my life after all *frowns*. I'll pick up again later.  
  
===================  
  
Well that's chapter 2..Is it good so far? Is it less than you expected? Please Review! I'll have chapter 3 up soon! 


	3. Walking Down the Road of the Past

Well, finally, here it is. Chapter 3. Sorry I haven't written in a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoy ^-^ ======================================  
  
Yea, I think I'm ready to continue the story. sorry for keeping you waiting. Now where was I again? Hm? Oh, on the way to the hospital with Yuni, that's right!  
  
Okay, so we just left her house, Yuni and I that is, and we were on our way to the hospital to visit Akira, who had gotten into an accident and went into a coma. I felt just awful for Yuni, because of how close she and Akira are.  
  
Akira and Yuni have known each other, almost as long as Rage and I have known each other. And Yuni has been my friend, since shortly after I met Rage, so I was there when Yuni met Akira. *giggles* Now that was a cute scene, I think I'll tell you about it.  
  
Now let's see. Hm, yea, Yuni was 7 and Akira was 13. Note at this point, they weren't anymore then friends. Seriously, how could a 13 year old be attracted to a 7 year old? Haaa..Anyway, Yuni, Rage, and I, were all playing hide and seek at the park. I was 10 at this time, Rage was 12. Yuni was it and Rage and I were hiding very well, I think so anyway. I mean, Yuni couldn't find us.  
  
Rage and I waited for 10 minutes and weren't found. 20 minutes, still nothing. In fact, we didn't hear Yuni's voice either. So we got out of our hiding places, and sure enough Yuni wasn't anywhere to be found. Well, obviously we panicked. We thought for sure Yuni was kidnapped, and we instantly began looking for her.  
  
We searched for what seemed to be 15 minutes or so, with no luck. Then out of no where, we heard an unfamiliar voice calling for us. We answered it and a boy ran up to us, carrying Yuni in his arms. You probably guessed this boy was Akira.  
  
"Thank you SO much! We were really worried about Yuni," I said.  
"Yea, thanks," Rage added, "Where was she?"  
"I found her crying her eyes out. Over in the forest in the middle of the park," He paused and looked down at Yuni, then looked back at us and continued, "I asked her why she was in the forest all by herself, and she said 'I thought they may be hiding around here.'. I asked her who she meant, and she told me she meant her 2 friends," he paused and glanced back and forth between us, then said, "I assume YOU, are those friends? why on Earth were you hiding from her?"  
"We were just playing hide and seek. We weren't trying to ditch her or anything," Rage said.  
Akira just kind of smirked and said, "What are your names?"  
"I'm Emi Toshiba, this is Reiji Itoh," I said.  
"And you are...How old?" Akira added.  
"If it matters! I'm 12, Emi is 10, Yuni here is 7. And you would be?!"  
"The name is Akira, 13. Say Reiji, don't ya think Yoiu're a bit old for hide and seek? That seems a bit childish to me," Akira said.  
"'Scuse me Sir. Um, It isn't childish. Hide and seek is super fun to play," Yuni said to Akira.  
Akira looked at Yuni sincerely and said, "Oh yes, I'm sure it would be fun for you, little Yuni. I shouldn't have said it was childish, I'm sorry," and he smiled at her.  
  
At this point I got the impression that Akira liked to look tough, but had a soft heart deep down.  
  
"'Scuse me. Could you put me down please?" Yuni said softly.  
"Oh, sure. Sorry," Akira said, and he slowly lowered her to the ground, "Now, Reiji you seem a cool guy and all, but I think that name has got to go. hmm," Akira looked deep in thought the looked up and said, "That's it! Rage! Rage is your new nickname, alright?"  
"Rage! Yea I like it," Rage said with a very satisfied grin.  
  
Just then, Yuni tugged on Akira's pantleg and asked him to lower his head down.  
  
Akira lowered his head to Yuni's level and said, "Yes?"  
  
At that, Yuni said, "Thank you for saving me," then kissed Akira's cheek and ran to me. Well, that is how our 4-way friendship started. Akira thought Rage was cool, Rage and I were great friends, Yuni looked up to me and we were friends, and Akira was fond of 'Little Yuni'.  
  
So that is how they met, isn't it sweet? anyway, on to the main story. We were walking to the hospital, and we were talking about, OH! Well, that's kinda funny. We were talking about the same story I just told you. So I guess, I should just skip that part.  
  
So we arrived at the hospital, I could tell Yuni was a bit nervous, because she started to walk slower.  
  
"Yuni, it's ok, I'm right here with you," I said.  
Yuni smiled and me and nodded, "Right. Thank you, Emi."  
  
With that we walked into the hospital to visit Akira.  
  
Alright, I had planned on telling you a bit more today, but I got a bit carried away with that story about Akira meeting us all. Oh well. tommorow I'll tell you plenty ^-^ ok?  
  
========================================== So there, that is the long awaited chapter 3. I know some of you maybe expected more then a flashback, but it was a good flashback, wasn't it? Characters need background. 


	4. Tears Flow Again

Here it is, Chapter 4. ^-^ I'm a bit tired, since I just fell asleep after reading. But I'm in the mood to write, so here I go. ________________________________________________  
  
Hello Again. Where was I? Oh, right. Just got to the hospital with Yuni.  
  
Well, Here it gets horrible. Yuni and I had just gotten up to the front desk, and the woman was asleep. How professional, huh?  
  
"Excuse me, mam?" I said, a bit loud so I would wake her.  
"nmmm..Wha? OH! Sorry! I was up all night, they had me working through the night for the past few nights. I haven't had much opporunity for sleep," She explained, "Anyway, how can I help you?"  
  
Yuni asked about Akira, and the woman looked it up on the computer, "Ah. Here we are. Your friend is in room 146, you can find it on the 2nd floor."  
"Thanks. We'll just-"  
  
Before Yuni could finish her sentence, the hospital doors flew open, and 2 people came in rolling a man in a stretcher, covered up. They were followed by a 3rd person.  
  
"Get him to room 146! There is a free bed in there," said one of the doctors pushing the stretcher.  
"Right!" Said the 2nd doctor manning the stretcher.  
  
They rushed on past us, it seemed urgent. The 3rd man approached the desk, politely asking us to stepa side. He approached the lady and said, "Please make a note, that until further notice, except the name on this piece of paper," he handed her a piece of paper then continued, "no visitors are allowed in room 146," he paused as the lady seemed to be entering this in the computer, "now if you'll excuse me, I have to contact a Ms.Emi Toshiba."  
I was a bit shocked, "I'm Emi Toshiba!" I shouted, unable to hide my shock.  
  
He turned to me and suddenly looked very solemn and sorry. I didn't like that look, especially after all that has gone wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry Ms.Toshiba," he paused, "As I'm sure you just saw, we had to rush someone to a hospital room. He doesn't need an operation, but he is in a very sorry state," He paused again, I think he saw the fear in my eyes and it threw him off, "He asked that only you may visit him until he is in a better condition."  
"Excuse me. I'm afraid to ask, but who is he?" I asked, terrified.  
"Reiji Itoh," He replied, and I fainted on the spot.  
  
When I came too, I didn't remember why I had fainted at first, or that I even had fainted. I looked around and didn't recognize where I was. However, I was in a bedroom, snugly tucked into a bed, that much I could gather.  
Shortly after I woke up, the door to the room opened and Yuni walked in.  
  
"Oh, you've come to," She said.  
"Yea, What happened anyway?" I replied  
"Well, you fainted at the hospital, remember?"  
"Oh, yea," At the reminder of this, I also recalled why exactly I had fainted. I started to feel pale.  
"After you fainted, that doctor panicked quite a bit. I managed to get him to calm down, by letting him know I was your best friend, and that I would take care of you, and bring you in to visit Rage tommorow. So I brought you here and got you all snug in my bed."  
"What? This is your bed? Should I move so you can sleep?"  
"No, you need more comfort while YOU rest. Even the doctor said so, I have a nice fold out bed, in the sofa downstairs. Unless you'd prefer I took a sleeping bag and slept on the floor in here with you?"  
"Do whatever is the most comfortable for you," I replied.  
"Well, I'd feel more comfortable with you," She said with a smile, "So I guess the sleeping bag. I'll go get it now," she said, and with that she left the room again.  
  
I don't know why I was so surprised that she brought me to her house. We were, after all, best friends. However, for some reason, it just surprised me that Yuni cared about me enough to bring me to her house after I fainted, and let me sleep in her bed. Thinking about this reminded me that I did not know how I got here. Did Yuni carry me?  
The door knob turned, and the door creaked open.  
  
"Hi Yu-AH!"  
  
Who entered the room was not Yuni at all. It was a young girl who had extremely pale skin. The girl was wearing the most peculiar outfit. She was wearing very darkly colored clothes with what appeared to be wings attached to the back. They weren't happy wings either, they looked positively evil. This girl was also wearing a hood with what seemed like horns, but they didn't really look like horns much.  
  
:"Where is Yuni?!" I asked urgently  
"Ohhhh, The blonde one.. hehehe.. Do not worry your gentle heart, she is merely locked in the bathroom. I'm not evil or anything. At least not so much to kill somebody..hehehe," The girl replied. her voice was very high, and creepy.  
"Who are you?"  
"Oh, yes, how absolutely rude of me.hehehe..My name is Zukin, and you my young lady, are Emi Toshiba, age 17..hehehe," she giggled so much for a supposedly evil girl. To be perfectly honest, it creeped me out, but what creeped me out even more is how she knew so much about me, when I had never seen her before in my life.  
"How the HELL Do you know so much about me?"  
"Ohhh, Emi. I've been watching you for years. I know so much about you. Oh, and might I add, that I am thouroughly pleased, that you put the emphasis on the word 'hell' in your last statement..hehehe," She almost finished a statement without giggling.  
"Watching me? Exactly how long!?"  
"Long enough to know, that everything that is going wrong with your life lately is your own fault. hehehe..Absolutely dreadful things. Akira's coma. Raining on your way to the supermarket for breakfast. Precious Reiji's little accident. All that and past experiences that seem miniscule to you now, I'm sure. hehehe."  
"None of those things were my fault!"  
"Ohhh, Poor mislead Emi. It is indeed, ALL your fault. hehe"  
"Alright then. HOW?!"  
"Well, Akira got into an accident while on his way with Reiji and Yuni, to see who? YOU! hehe. Duhh Emi"  
"So? Doesn't mean it was my fault!"  
"Oh, but it was. Wasn't one of the choices for you to WALK to Reiji's house? If you had walked none of this would have happened."  
"I..Well..You..You're right..It's my fault."  
"Now you're catching on Emi! hehe! The rain on your white shirt could have been avoided, if you just looked to the sky, saw the clouds, and put on a jacket! As for Reiji's accident. THAT would not have happened if not for your mishap with the rain! hehehe!"  
"You're right..You're...You're Right," I broke into hysterical tears.  
Zukin, who seemed very pleased with making me cry, broke into a chant, "Emi's fault! Emi's fault! Emi's fault! Emi's fault! Emi's fault! Emi's fault! Hehehe! Emi's fault!"  
I just kept crying, but I managed to fit in some words, "Why..Why Have you been watching me anyway?"  
With this question, Zukin's face went more serious. She stared right at me for what seemed to be a minute and then said, "You're so perfect, so lovely, so friendly. Yet you refused to be MY friend! ME! The only person who can even BEGIN to compare to your near perfection!" I was very shocked to realize that she hadn't giggled at all.  
"I've never even met you before! How could I have refused to be your friend?!"  
"OOOOH! EMI HAS FORGOTTEN ZUKIN! ZUKIN IS FURIOUS! ZUKIN WILL DESTROY EMI'S LIFE EVEN MORE!"  
I broke out of my tears and glared right at her, "What do you mean 'Destroy my life EVEN MORE?"  
Zukin resumed her usual perky attitude at this, "Oh, I simply meant more than you already have ruined it. hehehe. Silly Emi. Did you think all this was my fault? No no no, I'm not that evil. hehehe."  
"And what did you mean, I forgot you?" I asked.  
"Zukin would love to tell Emi. However, Zukin must go. hehe..Bye bye Emi. Woop!" And she jumped out of Yuni's window, onto a tree branch, then scuffled down the tree."  
  
After Zukin left, I wiped my tears, then went to get Yuni out of the bathroom Zukin said she was locked in.  
  
Well, that is that for now. Sorry, as you can see, retelling THIS particular event has made me cry. So I'll pick up later. ___________________________________________________ Please Review, I like this chapter ^-^ Be honest though. hehe 


	5. Devil in a Tree

Here it is Chapter 5. I am really proud of this fic. It is both my best and my longest so far. Please R+R, and enjoy ^-^ ============================================================================ ====================================================  
  
Hi again. I remember where I left off, so I'm going to go right into it.  
  
Well, Zukin had just driven me into the depths of depression, guild, and maybe even self-hatred, but before I did anything else, I had to get Yuni out of the bathroom that Zukin locked her in. I approached the bathroom and heard Yuni shouting.  
  
"Let me out of here you little witch! Emi help!"  
"I'm coming Yuni!"  
"Hurry!"  
  
I looked at the bathroom door, and saw that it wasn't just locked, it was also boarded shut, almost all the way to the top from the bottom. I ripped off all the boards after a while and was very shocked to see what I saw. The door knob was broken.  
  
"Yuni, the door knob is broken off. I'll let you know when I unlock it, so you can open it fromy our side," I said.  
"Not that easy," Said Yuni, "I'm sort of tied up at the moment, if you know what I mean, Emi."  
"Err. Right. I'll see what I can do, Yuni."  
  
I thought a minute and finally came to a decision.  
  
"Yuni, isn't there a tree right by your bathroom window?"  
"Yes, an open invite to perverts isn't it? But I don't see how that- NO EMI! Don't try THAT! What if you fall?"  
"I'll be fine. I'll be right there."  
  
So I ran down the stairs and to the front door, went outside, then around to her backyward. The tree, was fairly thin, but not too thin. In my opinion, it is the perfect size to climb, which is fortunate. Anyway, I braced myself and started climbing. About half way to the branch closest to The window, my hat fell off. My favorite hat, a gift from Rage. It meant alot to me, but I knew it would be fine for me to go get it back later, I had bigger priorities. I finally reached the branch that was closest to Yuni's bathroom window. It isn't exactly lined up, it's a couple feet below it, not too big a deal.  
  
I was gathering my guts, to get ready to make the jump, it was about 4 feet or so from the edge of the branch, well, not the VERY edge, just as far as I could get without falling.  
  
"Ooooh, Pretty Emi looks perfectly lovely without her hat. hehe," I heard from behind me.  
  
I turned around carefully, and to my horror, I was right in my guess as to who said that. It was Zukin.  
  
"What do you want?" I said, unable to conceil my fear.  
"Oh, that is such a silly question. hehe. Zukin only wants to talk with Emi," she replied.  
"I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now."  
"Ohhh. Well, that is just rude of Emi. hehe. Emi should ALWAYS be in the mood to talk to Zukin. hehe."  
"Well, Emi is sorry, but this time Emi is not in any mood to talk to Zukin. Emi would like Zukin to leave. hehe," I said, in an obvious mock voice.  
Zukin glared right at me and said, "Do not mock me, Emi. I don't appreciate that. Not AT all. I don't like being mocked, especially by someone who is nearly perfect."  
"Zukin, I don't see where you get the idea that I'm nearly perfect. I'm no where close to perfect. Just look at what I did to my friends.."  
"Oh, Emi has a point. However, Zukin is safe. Zukin is always safe."  
"Anyway, Zukin. I thought you had to go?"  
"Oh, silly Emi. I did have to go. And I did go. I went right to this tree, right here. hehe."  
"I see. Well then. can you answer me now? What did you mean by, 'I forgot you'?"  
"Zukin meant nothing! And Zukin does not want Emi to ask again!"  
"Last time I asked you said you wanted to answer, but you had to go. So why are you so cross at me for asking?"  
"Maybe Zukin lied last time. Yes, Zukin lied because she didn't want to yell at Emi."  
"I see. Well what did you mean by you're always safe?"  
"Zukin meant nothing, Emi! Stop being nosey!"  
"But-"  
"STOP BEING NOSEY EMI! STUPID GIRL! ZUKIN MEANT NOTHING!"  
I was a bit surprised that she called me stupid, "Zukin, why did you just call me stupid? I thought I was almost perfect."  
"You are. I am just angry with you right now for being nosey."  
"Then why don't you leave for now, Zukin?"  
"Yes, good idea. Zukin will leave," Zukin jumped out of the tree and landed by my hat, "Zukin will borrow Emi's hat until she meets her next time."  
"My HAT! No! Zukin please. Don't borrow my hat! you can KEEP my jacket instead!"  
"Zukin is tempted, but she thinks Emi's hat is much too cute to resist borrowing, she picked up my hat, "Goodbye Emi. Zukin will see you tommorow," and she ran off.  
  
After I composed myself, I jumped for the window, and barely made it. I climbed int he window, and saw Yuni with her hands tied behind her back and her ankles tied together behind the toilet, Her arms and waist were also securely tied. She was laying face down on the floor.  
  
I walked up to her, and first untied her ankles so she could move and make it easier to untie the rest. I then untied her hands, because the ropes looked like they were hurting her wrists. Finally I untied her the rest of the way.  
  
"Who was that despicable girl!?" Yuni screamed.  
"Her name is Zukin," I replied.  
"You talked to her?! She didn't hurt you did she?!"  
  
We went back to her room and I explained everything to her. I left out the part about everything being my fault.  
  
"I see," Yuni said, "You have to call the police or something. You're being stalked, and she seems insane. This is dangerous."  
"I know, but. I don't know, for some reason I don't think I should call the police," I replied.  
"Alright, Emi. I'm not going to argue with you. Just be more careful now."  
"Right. Can we visit Rage tommorow?"  
"Of course we can! In fact, I insist that we do! Rage needs to see you."  
"Ok.. Yea, We'll visit tommorow, let's get some sleep for now."  
"Right, Emi. Goodnight," Yuni said, as she shut off the light.  
  
She fell asleep pretty quickly, but I didn't. I couldn't stop thinking about the things Zukin said. Eventually, I cried myself to sleep.  
  
I'll tell you more later. I'm a bit depressed from telling this. I'm going to take a bath and drown my sorrows. Don't worry, I don't mean literally. I'll tell more tommorow. ============================================================================ ==================================================== So how was that? ^-^ So you know, I know Zukin speaks in 3rd person only some of the time. I did that intentionally. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it ^-^ 


	6. Nightmare

Here it is, Chapter 6. Please Enjoy. I'm low on ideas so it may be not as good, but you can bet I'll try. =======================================================  
  
Well..hmm. Yuni and I were sleeping, and going to see Rage in the hospital, in the morning. That is where I left off, right?  
  
Well, Yuni's alarm clock went off, and we both woke up almost at the exact same time. Yuni turned to me, she looked like she felt sorry for me.  
  
"I heard you crying last night," She said to me, "I understand how you must feel about Rage, and you probably feel bad about Akira too, but it isn't your fault, and besides, they'll be fine."  
She didn't know that I felt it WAS my fault, "..Right. Thank you," I replied hesitantly.  
"Well let's eat, get dressed, do whatever else we need to do to get ready, then go see Rage....Akira too. That sound okay?"  
"Yea, it sounds okay."  
  
Yuni left to take a shower first, while I made us breakfast. I made pancakes with blueberries in them, bacon, and poured us some Orange Juice. I ate mine, and layed out Yuni's for her. Either Yuni takes long showers, or she was crying in there too, because I made and ate breakfast before she got out. She came downstairs, she was dressed in a very lovely skirt, and a nice shirt too. I think she wanted to look as grown up as possible, although I do not know why. I showed her to her breakfast, and she told me I could use the shower, and that I could borrow some of her clothes if I wanted. I declined however.  
  
In the shower, I began to think about things. You know, the things that had been happening. I thought about Rage. I thought about Akira. About Yuni. Then I thought about Zukin, and I swear the shower water became steam upon hitting me due to my blood boiling at the mere thought of that devilish girl. I thought about the past few days, over and over.  
  
Then I remembered something Zukin said, "OOOOH! EMI HAS FORGOTTEN ZUKIN! ZUKIN IS FURIOUS! ZUKIN WILL DESTROY EMI'S LIFE EVEN MORE!" she then said that she only meant, even more than I already had, but after thinking about it more. Somehow, I thought she is responsible for everything somehow! Even if not, I was sure none of it was MY fault .  
Suddenly, my heart felt 10 times lighter. My entire body felt like a burden was lifted, and my spirits rose about 50%. They didn't raise 100% because, even though it wasn't my fault, it still has happened.  
  
Now I wanted to see Rage more than ever, so I went to get out of the shower but slipped and hit my head. Then I got up, got out of the shower, got dressed, and started to go to tell Yuni I wanted to leave right away. However, when I got to the staircase, guess who was blocking my way?  
  
Standing at the staircase, with her hands behind her back, was a young pale girl, wearing clothes very smiliar to my own, and MY HAT. It was obviously Zukin, and she knew I knew, because she didn't act at all.  
  
"Hello, Emi. Zukin is here to give you an important message," She said.  
"And that would be what?" I replied.  
"Emi won't like this, but Zukin must tell her. Akira is no longer in a coma."  
"Why is that bad news?! That's wonderful!"  
"Emi doesn't understand. Akira is not in a coma because he is dead."  
"Wha?!"  
"But that isn't everything Zukin is afraid. Rage has amnesia. He doesn't remember you or anyone."  
  
I was about to faint.  
  
"One more thing Emi. I came to see you and Yuni fought me. I accidentally killed her," Zukin said as she took her hands from behind her back. SHE WAS HOLDING YUNI'S HEAD!!!  
  
I screamed so loud, my eyes were streaming with tears, my heart felt like it was going to burst, I felt like comitting suicide. I screamed and ran at Zukin, but she grabbed, me picked me up, and took me to the bathroom, stripped my clothes off me, and threw me into the shower, and turned on the water. Water got in my eyes, so I closed them.  
  
I screamed and opened my eyes. Zukin was gone., I wasn't crying, my heart didn't hurt. It was a nightmare, I must have gone out cold for a little bit, when I slipped.  
  
Although the nightmare was horrifying, I didn't care TOO much, because none of this was my fault. I got up, and got out of the shower (for real this time), got dressed, then went downstairs. Yuni was waiting for me frowning.  
  
"I heard you scream. Are you okay?" she asked, sounding VERY concerned.  
  
I explained to her about the nightmare and she looked more bothered by it then I was.  
  
"Yuni, don't worry. Now let's go to see Rage and Akira," I said.  
"Right! Let's go," Yuni replied, smiling.  
  
Then we left for the hospital.  
  
============================================================================ ===== Next chapter is the last. ^-^ I hope it is satisfactory to my readers. 


	7. Room 146, hehe

Please enjoy this chapter, I hope it comes out really good. ^-^ R+R+Enjoy ============================================================================ ================  
  
While walking to the-What? Oh, your right I didn't take a break.Well it's getting good. Anyway.  
  
While walking to the hospital, I asked Yuni why my dream I had seemed to bother her so much. She seemed reluctant at first, but she answered.  
  
"Well, what if it was some sort of foreboding dream? What if something is going to happen to me?" Yuni said shakily.  
"Well, If anything were to happen to you. It probably would be Zukin's fault, but I will not let her harm you. Your my last friend in good health, and my best friend too. She won't get you."  
"Thanks, but how are you so sure It would be Zukin that would do something to me?"  
"Ummm, Well..."  
  
I explained to Yuni about my theory I had, about Zukin ruining my life. Yuni listend intently, and nodded her and there, as we walked. I finished telling her and she looked serious.  
  
"You know what, Emi? I think you may be right," Yuni said, "It does seem to add up at least. Honestly, why did you let her get into you like that and make you think you were to blame?"  
"It isn't exactly something I could help," I replied, in a slightly harsh tone.  
"Eh, good point. I suppose you really couldn't help it."  
  
We walked silently for a few minutes when all of the sudden, Yuni talked again.  
  
"Well, did you notice?"  
"Notice what?" I asked  
"It's a really nice day. I mean, it's been either rainy, cloudy, or not too warm, for the past week or so."  
"Wow, you're right," I said, "It sure is a nice day, I was too distracted to notice."  
  
In fact it was indeed, an extremely gorgeous day. No clouds except puffy fresh white ones, the sun was shining brighty, it must have been 75 degrees (F) out, and the sky was a very clear blue. The weather was so nice, I smiled in spite of all the horrible incidents that had been replaying in my mind. Perhaps that day, would be a good day.  
  
We walked silently more, I was smiling at the thought of that day maybe being a good day, and Yuni was smiling because I was smiling so much. So far, it was a good day.  
  
When we finally reached the hospital. our smiles faded a little, but remained for the most part. Together we walked up the walkway and into the hospital doors. We were both a bit nervous about what Rage's condition was.  
  
Upon entering the hospital, we approached the lady at the desk, it was the same lady as before, so she remembered us. She smiled at us and we smiled back.  
  
"Hi girls," She said, "Dr.Tsubasaji asked me to have somebody escort you to room 146. Shall I call someone now?"  
We looked at each other, then looked back at her, and Yuni said, "Yes. Please do so."  
  
She pushed a button, and spoke into an intercom and it sounded through out the entire hospital, "Would Nurse Kazeru please report to the front desk. Repeat: Nurse Kazeru to the front desk." After that, we sat down on nice comfy chairs and waited for whoever Nurse Kazeru was, to come. We waited for about ten minutes and finally she came.  
  
Nurse Kazeru looked fairly young, she had green hair that exteneded to just below her shoulders, her eyes were also green, and instead of a red cross on her nurse uniform, she had a green cross. I assumed she must love the color green. After talking to the lady at the desk, she turned and came over to us.  
  
"Hi, I'm Nurse Kazeru, but my name is Miko," she said, "Which one of you is Emi?"  
"I am," I said, raising my hand slightly.  
"Okay, good. Then you must be Yuni?" She said, pointing to Yuni.  
"Yea," Yuni said.  
"Well then, I'll show you to room 146 now. Shall we go?"  
  
We got up, and started following Miko towards room 146. On our way, we saw and heard alot of people. Saw a doctor chasing after a patient, "Izam get back here! You need this operation!", and a little boy chasing a nurse, "Meanie! you said it wouldn't hurt! You lied!", and alot more too.  
  
"Reiji has really been wanting to see you, Emi," Miko said, "Whenever he talks about you, his eyes light up. It's really sweet."  
I blushed a little and said, "I really want to see him too."  
Yuni smiled, and Miko said, "Well, then let's hurry."  
  
So we did, we hurried to room 146 and were there in no time. Miko opened the door for us, and followed us in.  
  
"Where is Akira?!" Yuni bursted out. It was true, Akira was no where to be seen.  
"Oh Akira, he was moved to a different, room. Don't worry Yuni. I'll take you to him," Miko said, and they left to bring Yuni to see Akira. Which left me alone with Rage.  
  
I walked up to him, he was asleep. He had his arm in a cast, and the top of his head was wrapped in bandages. I gently nudged him awake. He stirred a little, then opened his eyes, he saw me and smiled, I couldn't help but smile at that, despite his injuries.  
  
"Hey Emi," Rage said, "Been a while. Been wanting to talk to you."  
"I know, I feel the same way," I replied.  
"You been alright?"  
"A bit depressed, but otherwise alright," I didn't have the heart to tell him I was being stalked by Zukin.  
"Good to know. I have a broken arm, and quite a bit of damage to my head, but I'll be fine in a month or so."  
"That's great," I said with a smile, "That you'll be alright soon that is."  
"Yea...Say, Emi?" He suddenly sounded more serious, which made me a bit worried.  
"Yes, Rage?"  
"I know alot of horible shit has been happening. Akira's coma, me getting injured like this. Look, I know for a fact that it isn't a coincidence. I saw a dart or something fly at my rear left tire, before I spun out and got into the accident."  
  
"Are you serious?!" I said.  
"Yea, and there is more. As they put me on the stretcher, I was barely awake, but I some freaky little girl dressed in evil looking clothes. She knew I saw her and-"  
  
Rage was interupted by the sound of glass shattering. Zukin had just leapt into the window, which is on the 3rd story, and ran at Rage with a knife, she stabbed him in the leg. The sound of Rage screaming in pain was too much, and I screamed at Zukin.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"  
"REIJI WAS TRYING TO GET EMI TO HATE ZUKIN! REIJI WAS MAKING THAT ALL UP!"  
"Liar! Rage never lies to me! He never has once in my entire life!"  
"Zukin isn't Lying! Reiji hates Zukin! Wants Emi to hate Zukin!"  
"I-" Rage tried to talk, but I interupted  
"I already DO hate you Zukin! You've been nothing but trouble to me ever since before I met you!"  
Zukin looked like she was about to cry, "YOU HATE ME!? You hated me when we were little foolish children too! I asked to be your friend, and you told me you'd never be a friend with a freak like me! I ran away crying and Akira was laughing! That's why he deserved to be in a coma! Reiji was too close to you all the time, so he needed to be out of the way too! But the idiot survived! I was going to go for Yuni next!" She paused, she had indeed started to cry, but didn't sound much like it, "EMI HATES ZUKIN?! THEN ZUKIN WILL KILL EVERYONE! EVEN PERFECT EMI!"  
  
With that Zukin ran at me with her knife, and took a stab at me, she landed it in my shoulder, and I winced and screamed a little bit, but I seized the opportunity and took the knife out of my shoulder, and threw it to the floor so hard, that the blade went into the floor about one inch deep. I then grabbed Zukin with both hands, by the shoulders of her clothes, and took her over to the very hole in the window she made herself, and held her outside the window.  
  
"You've ruined my life Zukin," I said as calmly as possible.  
"Emi ruined Zukin's life first!" Zukin replied.  
"I notice you haven't giggled lately, Zukin. Why is that?"  
"Zukin can't exactly giggle while trying to kill a moron, nor can she giggle when her life is being threatened."  
"Well, Zukin. I'm starting to remember you. Does that make you happy? I remember exactly why I called you a freak too. Because even back then, you had tried to kill Yuni. You were throwing sharp rocks at her! I'd say Akira shouldn't be laughing, he should have been chasing you away even more!"  
"Emi is being mean to Zukin, so Zukin will kill Emi, and all her friends, and her family too!"  
"No Zukin. You won't bother me again," I said, then I released my grip on her and dropped her from 3 storied high. I walked away, I did not want to see her after she landed, no matter how much I hated her.  
  
I called for a nurse to tend to Rage's new wound, then I kissed Rage, and explained to him about Zukin.  
  
So that is that. Rage is still in the hospital but should be out soon, Yuni is a bit depressed, because Akira is still in his coma. Oh, Zukin, right. Zukin went through alot of care after her fall, and is now residing, in a mental institution that is miles away from here. So besides Akira's coma, all is well.  
  
Oh, hold on, the phone is ringing....  
  
That was the hospital! Akira came out of his coma last night, but they forgot to call me. They already called Yuni though! She must be so happy! I think I'll go visit Akira, then Rage too. You can come if you want. Oh, you have to go? That's alright, I guess I'll see you around then.  
  
============================================================================ ================== So that is the final chapter. Please let me know what you think of it. ^-^ 


	8. Extras

BONUS CHAPTER!!! TADA!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************** ******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi and Hello. Tis me, Ravecat, not Emi. Well, I'm here for a couple of reasons. 1) To go over some things I overlooked 2) To show you some ideas that didn't quite make it into the story.  
  
Now, for the things I overlooked. First off was Emi's hat, she did get it back. The paramedics found it on her when they took her to the Emergency Room. She was very happy to have her hat back.  
  
Second off, was Emi's wound from when Zukin stabbed her in the shoulder. When the nurse came to tend to Rage's new wound, she had another nurse tend to Emi's shoulder.The wound was not too severe, and it barely affected her at all. Rages wound, on the other hand, was fairly harsh. Zukin's knife actually lodged into his bone a little.  
  
Next, I would like to point out something. I realize that Yuni had very little go wrong with her. What I would like to point is that I did not favor her (if i favored anybody it would be Emi), it just worked out, that minimal things happened to her.  
  
Now that those are cleared up, I would like to praise your eyes with ideas that I didn't include. Deleted Scenes so to speak.  
  
First Idea I overlooked, was at the scene, with the rainy day, and Emi's shirt getting wet. Originally I was going to have Boldo show up as a pervert and harass Emi. Then she was to run away crying, while people on the street yelled at Boldo. This was also supposed to be an extra conversation between Rage and Emi, as she told him about it.  
  
Another Idea I left out, was having Yuni tied to a Ceiling fan at one point. My first instinct was to put her on a ceiling fan, while locked in the bathroom.. But i figured a bathroom was too small. Then I was going to put her on a ceiling fan in the kitchen. Finally I realized, that a ceiling fan, would not support a 14 year old girl.  
  
One other idea I changed, was the fact that Zukin first met Emi in Yuni's house. Originally, the whole distraction at the hospital with Rage being rushed in, was never going to happen. Originally Emi was going to walk out of Akira's room, and Zukin would be sitting on top of a door, and that was going to be where they met.  
  
Finally, last thing I changed was this. Zukin was originally going to be pinned against a wall by Emi, and police officers came and arrested Zukin. I changed it at the last minute for a couple of reasons. First reason was, a break in through the window made more sense, since only Yuni and Emi were allowed to see Rage and Akira, so Zukin wouldn't exactly be allowed to waltz in. As for the window, I saw it, and it sounded more dramatic then police and a wall pin. Also, for a maniac like Zukin, a mental institution makes more sense than a Prison.  
  
NOW FOR BLOOPERS!  
  
Blooper 1: Zukin  
"Maybe Zukin lied before. Maybe Zukin didn't want to tell Emi that she has something between her teeth!"  
  
Blooper 2: Yuni  
"Emi, I heard you scream, Are you- *laughs*...I'm sorry, She just looks so serious.. Ooooh I'm the poor heroine of the story *laughs more*"  
  
Blooper 3: Rage  
"Want me to pick you up, or do you want to walk your cute ass here by yourself?..What?! I couldn't resist!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************** ******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That is that..I understand those bloopers were probably corny ^_^; anyway....Hope you enjoyed the fic! 


End file.
